Streets of Heaven
by MariCareBear
Summary: Updated:128 A tragedy destroys Ephram and Amy's marriage. Now 3 years later can they make peace at last? Complete
1. Chapter 1

Amy Brown stares down at her tiny daughter asleep in the bed, her head barely makes an indentation into the pillow and Amy can barely catch the sounds of her shallow breathing. Letting her vision drift farther over the bed Amy can see Ephram's form in the dark slumped over the hospital bed in the uncomfortable position he had fallen asleep in, holding onto his only daughter's hand as if to keep her from slipping out of his grasp in the night. Everyday is a miracle Hailey's doctors tell Ephram and Amy every morning when she has made it through another night.  
  
As Hailey fights for her life Amy fights against the tears welling up in her eyes as she thinks about the entirely to short 7 years that she has had her daughter. Hailey turned 7 exactly six months before and Amy found herself longing for that day. All of Hailey's friends had come over for the large party that they had thrown for her. And an excited Hailey confided in her parents after she had blown out the candles on her pink birthday cake that she had wished for two things: that when she gets bigger she can ride her Aunt Delia's horse and that she can marry her Daddy.  
  
Letting her thoughts wander even farther back Amy can remember the day Hailey was born as if it had just occurred. Amy had been terrified through the entire pregnancy, she was convinced that she and Ephram should have never married a month into their freshman year of college and gotten pregnant very soon after. Hailey had been unplanned for but every concern had flown out the window the instant Amy had seen her.  
  
Unable to control the tears anymore Amy bows her head and clasps her hands before whisping into the dead of night, "Hello, God it's me again. This sleeping child between us might not make it through the night. It might be kind of crowded on the streets of heaven so what do you need her for? One day she'll be your little girl forever, but right now I need her so much more. She's much to young to be on her own, so who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven? Lord, don't you know she's my angel? You have plenty of your own. And I know you've got a place for her, but she's all ready got a home. So I ask you Lord have mercy, you lost a son once too. Lord I know once you've made up your mind there's no use in begging, so if you take her with you today, will you make sure she looks both ways? And would you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of heaven?"  
  
30-year-old Amy Abbot takes a deep breath and sits up straight in bed as her memory, in the form of a dream is cut short. It takes her several moments to realize that she isn't in her bed but instead she had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room glancing over at the clock the red numbers read 2:26 glare back at her and she stands up and stretches out her sore muscles.  
  
Changing out of her jeans and into a more comfortable pair of pajama's Amy's thoughts wander, the fact that the 3rd anniversary of her daughter's dearth is the approaching weekend has been bringing all sorts of memories, both good and bad of her life before Hailey's death and metaphorical death of her marriage. Back when things were sweet and pure and when Amy could say that she was truly happy.  
  
Taking out her keys Amy let's herself into her empty apartment and finding that she isn't tired enough to sleep she Amy turns on her laptop and connects to the internet. "Trash. Trash. Trash." Amy sighs, after deleting all but one message she opens the email from her mother.  
  
Amy,  
  
Sweetie we thought it would be nice for you to come up from the weekend. I know as of the last time I talked to you you just wanted to stay home this weekend but I don't want you to be alone for the weekend, you're father will pick you up at the studio on Friday night. Please don't fight this sweetie and just go along with it.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
Amy sighs knowing for a fact that she wouldn't be able to get out of the trip to Everwood and she might as well be packed and ready to go Friday.  
  
Amy smiles slightly as her father's car pulls in front of the dance studio she worked at and as her father gets out of the car he takes Amy into a tight hug, "hi Dad."  
  
"Hi honey how are you?" Harold asks moving away from Amy and surveying her, his eyes focusing on her face. "You look tired."  
  
Amy nods, "I haven't been getting a lot of sleep."  
  
Harold nods, as if he expected this and pulling the door open for her Amy slides into the passenger seat with her duffel bag of clothes clutched tightly to her chest.  
  
"You're mom was cooking when I left so I would expect a large meal when you get to the house."  
  
"I'm not all that hungry." Amy responds.  
  
"You know that's not going to sit well with your mother." Harold states and then changes the subject, "so how are thins with you and what's his name?"  
  
"Jacob?" Amy asks.  
  
"Yes, him."   
  
"We broke up." Amy informs  
  
"What happened? I thought you were serious about him?" Harold asks.  
  
"The same as with Zach and Kyle, I'm scary and inaccessible." Amy responds staring out the window.  
  
"Oh Amy..." Harold begins.  
  
"Dad if you start in on how I need to open myself up and that I haven't let anyone in in three years mom has exhausted that topic." Amy snaps.  
  
"Fine." Harold shakes his head.  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry, I just don't want to talk about it." Amy sighs.  
  
"I understand, consider the subject dropped." And with that the father and daughter spend the rest of the ride in silence.  
  
Nina enfolds Ephram in a hug, "I'm glad you agreed to come Ephram, we haven't seen you in so long."  
  
Ephram steps away from his step-mother and nods grimly, "yeah, sorry about that."  
  
Nina sighs sadly and then brightens before Ephram can even notice, "Delia is really excited that you flew in she can't wait to see you."  
  
Ephram nods, "I can't wait to see her either."  
  
"So are you hungry?" Nina questions.  
  
Ephram shakes his head, "I was just going to unpack."  
  
Nina nods, "all right, well if you are hungry let me know."  
  
"All right I will thanks."  
  
Nina pushes the tears back as she steps into her husbands arms, "he's so much colder than I've ever seen him."  
  
"Maybe he's just tired." Andy's voice doesn't sound convinced.  
  
"You know that's not what it is, he's been like this since..." Nina shakes her head sadly, "I just wish there was a way we could get through to him."  
  
"We'll think of something, when he sees Delia things will be better."  
  
Here are the lyrics to the song this story was inspired by and it's written by Sherrie Austin, not me unfortunately...Anyway enjoy but also know this story falls second to my story Coping so whenever a new chapter of that comes out it will be followed by a new chapter of this! So please review and keep me going!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Ephram quickly pays the cab driver and hurries up the path toward his father's house, knowing that his wife and daughter are waiting inside for him. Pushing the door open quietly Ephram walks into living room without alerting anyone that he is there and stops in the doorway where he can watch unnoticed. Amy is talking with Nina while keeping an eye on baby Hailey who has pulled herself into a standing position at the table. Amy catches sight of her husband then and quickly rushes toward him hugging him tightly and kissing him.  
  
As the two pull apart Hailey looks up at her father, "Dada!" Ephram moves toward Hailey but stops short as she pushes herself away from the table and takes a few steps forward until she plops down and with giggle she reaches her hands out to her father.  
  
Ephram who had stared stunned at his daughter until this point moves forward and scoops her into his arms and plants a kiss on her golden blonde forehead and Hailey in return plants a kiss on Ephram's cheek, "miss you Daddy."  
  
"I missed you too baby." Ephram responds before pulling Amy to him.  
  
"How were your finals for the year Ephram?" Nina asks when the family has pulled apart and Ephram is sitting on the couch with Hailey in his lap.  
  
"They went OK, but the couple days since Amy has finished her finals and came up here the apartment has been very quiet, so I didn't really have any option but to study."  
  
Ephram sighs pushing the memory away as he hears his sister calling his name. Walking out of the living room he heads for the kitchen where 21-year-old Delia hugs him tightly, "how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." Ephram responds sitting at the counter.  
  
"How's New York?" Delia asks taking a sip of the bottle of water Nina handed her.  
  
"It's fine, and works fine." Ephram responds before Delia can even ask the next question.  
  
"When are you flying back?" Delia asks.  
  
"Sunday night."  
  
"So you really are just here for the weekend." Delia's face can't hide disappointment.  
  
"Yup, sorry I have work to do." Ephram responds.  
  
"Well at least you came." Delia responds attempting to put a more happy expression on her face.  
  
"Right." Ephram nods.  
  
"So I thought we could have dinner at Mama Joy's tonight." Nina suggests.  
  
"That sounds great!" Delia exclaims.  
  
"Ephram?" Andy asks.  
  
Ephram nods, "yes, that's fine."  
  
"Sam come on we're going to dinner!" Nina calls up the stairs before the group heads out.  
  
"Mom dinner was great." Amy states sitting back in her chair staring at her half eaten plate.  
  
"Thank you." Rose responds going around and picking up everyone's plates. "How about desert at Mama Joy's?"  
  
Harold nods, "that sounds great."  
  
Amy nods also, "that sounds fine mom."  
  
"Good, just let me get this table cleared and we can go." Rose states.  
  
Within 10 minutes Am and her parents are approaching Mama Joy's but the approaching family makes her stop dead in her tracks.   
  
"E-ephram." Amy stutters starting stunned at her equally stunned ex-husband.  
  
"Hello Amy." Ephram's vocal skills seem to be working better than Amy's.  
  
Both families shuffle uncomfortably until Nina states, "why don't we let you two talk."   
  
And with her words both Nina and Rose shuffle their families into the diner leave Amy and Ephram alone outside.  
  
Ephram runs a hand through his hair, "so how have you been?"  
  
"Some days are worse than others." Amy responds honestly. "How about you?"  
  
"About the same." Ephram nods.  
  
"So, um, are you still living in New York?" Amy asks shifting from foot to foot.  
  
Ephram nods, "so you're living in Everwood now?"  
  
Amy shakes her head, "Denver, I run a dance studio there. Mom wanted me to come up for the weekend..."  
  
Ephram nods, "Dad, Nina and Delia have been after me to come up too, so I flew in for the weekend."  
  
"I should get back in there, we were just here for desert." Amy gestures toward the door.  
  
Ephram nods pulling the door open, "it was good seeing you again."  
  
Amy smiles weakly, "it was nice seeing you again too."  
  
And with those words the two walk into the diner together and then go their separate ways, Ephram to sit with his family at a table and Amy to sit with her parents at the counter.  
  
"I think I'm going to head back to the house." Amy states without sitting down on the stool.  
  
"We haven't even gotten desert." Harold states.  
  
Amy nods, "I know but I, um, need some fresh air, I thought maybe I would take a walk."  
  
"Amy if this is about seeing Ephram..." Rose begins.  
  
"Mom, please just let me go, I'll see you back at the house." Amy touches her mother's shoulder gently before turning on her heel and walking back out of the diner.  
  
"So Amy looked good..." Nina ventures and when Ephram nods she adds, "she seemed a little tired though."  
  
"Tis' the season..." Ephram responds, "listen I'm not really hungry I think I'm going to go for a walk."  
  
A sigh goes around the table but no one makes an attempt to stop Ephram as he walks out of the diner. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Well I just wanted to let you all know before I continue, to hopefully help the confusion that seems to be coming from this story...The first part of all the chapters are flashbacks...so I hope that clears up everyone's confusion. Anyway on to m first update in a month....yay me! Enjoy!  
  
Amy Brown, only married six months, steps off the bus from Denver after finishing her 3rd quarter finals. Because Delia had a dance recital and and Ephram's finals finished a day earlier than Amy's he had headed to Everwood early to be there for it. Delia in dance, it had come as a surprise to everyone but once Amy had shown the younger girl the basics she had caught on quickly and had fallen in love with it.   
  
Shouldering her overnight bag Amy heads to her in-law's house where she knew her husband was waiting for her. Ephram had offered to pick her up from the bus station but Amy had had no idea what time she would actually get into Everwood so she had insisted that she would see him at the house.  
  
Delia was out in the yard when Amy arrived, "Hey Amy!" The 11-year-old called out rushing to hug Amy.  
  
"Hey Delia how was the recital?" Amy questions.  
  
"It was great..." And Delia begins a long sentence on everything about it.  
  
"Delia give Amy room to breath..." Andy insists taking the duffle bag from Amy and hugging and kissing her cheek gently. "Are you OK Amy, you look kind of pale...we could have had someone pick you up, you didn't have to walk."  
  
"I'm fine, thanks Andy." Amy offers a weak smile as Ephram appears in front of her.   
  
Quickly pulling Amy to him Ephram offers a warm kiss but when he looks down at her concern washes over his features.  
  
"We need to talk." Amy whispers, "why don't we go for a walk?"  
  
Ephram's eyes narrow, but he nods and taking Amy's hand he states, "we'll be back in a while."  
  
The couple walk in silence until they are in the middle of the woods behind the house,   
  
"I went to a doctor today, that's why I was late getting in."  
  
"Amy what's going on with you? Are you sick, because if you are sick we are going to get through this..."  
  
"Ephram no..." Amy shakes her head.  
  
"I'm serious Ames between my dad and yours there isn't anything..."  
  
"No!" Amy exclaims, "Ephram you aren't listening to me, I'm not sick."  
  
Ephram cups Amy's face in his hands, "then what's going on Amy?"  
  
"I'm pregnant." Amy responds, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
Ephram stands, staring stunned at Amy, "what...but how...I mean we used...and you were on..."  
  
Amy nods, "I know...but nothings 100%. The doctor says that I'm about 2 and a half months pregnant."  
  
"A baby?" Ephram asks.  
  
Amy nods her head slowly as Ephram pulls her tightly to him.  
  
Amy watches Ephram as he stands perfectly still in the middle of the forest, somehow she knew he would be here. "I was so scared when I had to tell you I was pregnant."   
  
Ephram doesn't turn around but he nods slightly and responds, "I know, it was written all of your face."  
  
"I didn't know what to think, we had both decided that *if* we wanted kids it wouldn't be for a long, long time." Amy whispers.  
  
"I was happy from the moment you told me though, I loved her with everything I had." Ephram responds and Amy can hear the tears in his voice.  
  
"Everyone did." Amy states, pushing her own tears away. "I have kids in my dance classes that are how old she should be and sometimes it's just..." Amy stops her tears choking off the last part of her sentence.   
  
"Ephram, I can't do this, I can't sit and talk about her like this, I don't have the strength to do it." And with her words Amy turns on her heal and takes off toward the edge of the forest. Her tears blearing her vision cause her to miss the root sticking out of the ground and within seconds Amy is on her hands and knees, sobs rocking her body.  
  
Before Amy can react Ephram is by her side and has taken her into his arms. Instinctively Amy buries her face in his shoulder, her tears soaking the blue cotton fabric. "Shh, it's OK." Ephram whispers, his voice soothing despite his own tears.  
  
"It's not OK Ephram, three years ago our councilor said that that pain would never actually go away but it would dull. It hasn't I miss her everyday and I carry the pain of missing her with me always. And some days I just can't stand it."  
  
Ephram doesn't responds but instead just pulls Amy closer to him and the two sit in the middle of the woods, alone, the silence of the woods broken by Amy's sobs. There was no judging how much time had passed but by the time Amy's tears have subsided the February air as turned freezing and helping Amy to her feet Ephram offers, "I'll walk you home."  
  
"Ephram you don't have to." Amy responds rubbing at her cheeks hoping to reduce the appearance of tears.  
  
"It's late." Ephram insists.  
  
"Ephram this is Everwood, not New York or Denver."  
  
"Amy..."  
  
"I'll be fine Ephram, thanks though." Amy states as they reach the break in the woods looking down on the Brown household.  
  
"Will you at least call me and let me know that you got home all right?" Ephram questions.  
  
Amy sighs, "fine I will all you when I get home."  
  
"So then I guess I will talk to you then." Ephram states shifting his weight uncomfortably.  
  
"All right." Amy responds.  
  
Ephram had been home for about 10 minutes when the phone rang, Nina appears in the living room, where Ephram had been reading the newspaper, "it's Amy on the phone for you."  
  
"Hello." Ephram speaks into the phone, suddenly unsure of what to say to his ex-wife.  
  
"So I'm calling to let you know I got home all right." It's still obvious in Amy's voice that she had been crying but she sounded better.  
  
"OK good, thanks for calling." Ephram responds.  
  
"Ephram I'm really sorry about what happened, I didn't mean to loose it like that, I don't even know what made me go up there tonight." Amy speaks quickly.  
  
"It's all right Amy, don't worry about it, everyone is allowed to break down every once in awhile. It was just your turn this time."  
  
"Yah well you seem to be there for most of my breakdowns." Amy sighs.  
  
"Don't worry about it Amy, we're still friends even if we couldn't make our marriage work. You can still come to me when you want to talk..."  
  
"It's been three years Ephram, I don't think I can just jump back to the way I was in high school. I'm a grown up I can take care of myself." Amy states stubbornly.  
  
"I don't doubt that, but everyone needs to be taken care of some time." Ephram responds.  
  
"I can't...I can't do this right now Ephram, I'm sorry." and with those final words Ephram is confronted with a dial tone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"It's a girl!" The call rings out just before a tiny wail joins the sigh of relief that goes around the delivery room. After one of the longest delivery's in the hospitals history with many complications along the way Ephram and Amy Brown's daughter was born. Ephram kisses Amy's sweat covered forehead before leaving her side to watch them clean his newborn daughter.  
  
Within minutes the two week early baby is placed in her father's waiting arms for the first time, Ephram stares down at the tiny baby in his arms feeling a rush of love and dedication for his daughter unlike any he had ever felt before.  
  
Cuddling the pink bundle to his chest Ephram walks toward his wife, someone has helped Amy so that she is sitting up when Ephram reaches her. With arms open and welcoming Amy accepts the baby running her fingers over the babies' soft cheek, "happy birthday baby."  
  
"What are you going to name her?" Andy asks peering over the pink blanket to stare down at his first grandchild.  
  
"We decided on my first choice and Ephram's first choice." Amy responds kissing her daughter gently on the forehead.  
  
Delia wrinkles her nose, "but Ephram, your first choice is so weird."  
  
"It's Shakespeare Delia, it's from Hamlet." Amy states.  
  
Delia nods, "and that doesn't make it any less weird."  
  
"Ophelia Hailey?" Nina asks.  
  
Amy wrinkles her nose, like Delia had only moments before, "no we really didn't like Ophelia for a first name."  
  
"Hailey Ophelia?" Sam asks.  
  
Ephram ruffles Sam's hair, "that's right, Hailey Ophelia."  
  
Ephram jolts awake to the sound of something crashing on the floor below him. Pulling the door open and hurrying down stairs Ephram finds Delia emptying glass shards into the trash can.  
  
"What happened?" Ephram questions.  
  
"I just got distracted and dropped my class, that's all, no biggie ." Delia shrugs.  
  
"Oh," Ephram nods.  
  
"So Ephram can we talk?" Delia asks.  
  
"Sure." Ephram responds pouring himself a cup of coffee, "where is everyone else?"  
  
"They wanted to give us time to talk, they went to breakfast ahead of us, we can meet the later if you want." Delia suggests.  
  
"Nah," Ephram waves his hand, "I'm not hungry." With his words the two siblings sit at the table, "so what is it that you need to talk to me about that was so important everyone had to clear the house?"  
  
Delia bites her lip and then lifts her left hands, "I'm engaged."  
  
Ephram stares stunned at the solitaire diamond ring on her left ring finger, "what?" Ephram explodes. "I didn't even know you were dating anyone seriously."  
  
Delia shifts uncomfortably in her seat, staring at the wood grain on the table and Ephram questions, "so who is he?"  
  
"He's really great." Delia states quickly, "I met him at a health club, and we've been seeing each other for 7 months, since I started back at school."  
  
"So? What's his name?" Ephram questions."  
  
"Bright..." Delia mumbles.  
  
"You mean more than one person would actually name their poor child Bright?"  
  
"No, it's Bright Abbot." Delia responds.  
  
Ephram states shocked a this sister for the second time in 2 minutes, "are you insane Delia? You can't marry Bright Abbot. First of all, he's entirely too old for you! He's dumb as a brick and you are way to good for him."  
  
Delia holds her hands up, "Ephram stop it. I love Bright, and he loves me too. And not only that he treat me like a princess and he has a good so he can support both of us while I go to law school. But Ephram, most importantly he makes me happy." Delia's voice is firm through all of this but her tone changes when she takes Ephram's hands, "we don't really want a big wedding. But we are getting married the first weekend in June, and I really want this wedding to be all right with you. But if you must know we are getting married either way. But I want your blessing."  
  
"Delia..." Ephram begins thinking of everything possible to talk his sister out of this engagement.   
  
"Ephram please." Delia pleads.  
  
"There's going to be no talking you out of this will there?" Ephram questions and when Delia shakes her head he adds, "then fine you have my blessing."  
  
"I know this is a lot to take in...but there's one more thing." Delia states returning to biting her lip.  
  
Ephram sighs, "what is it?"  
  
"Bright is coming up from Denver and we are having dinner with the entire Abbot family, meaning Amy will be there."  
  
"I see." Ephram murmurs.  
  
"So I understand if you don't want to go." Delia adds quickly.  
  
Ephram brushes Delia off as he stands up, "don't worry about it. With you and Amy getting married we are bound to run into each other many times n the future so I'll be there."  
  
Delia moves to her feet quickly and she stands in front of her older brother, "thank you so much Ephram."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For letting this be OK with you, I was so worried that you would take this badly."  
  
"What would I take this badly Delia?" Ephram asks.  
  
Delia shrugs, "I just, I know how things have been...everythign has been so stressed between the Brown's and the Abbot's for a long time now, and I'm just glad you are OK with it."  
  
"I'm OK with it." Ephram states and turns to go back upstairs, but after a step he stops and turns back around. "Dad's not taking it well then?"  
  
Delia blushes, "I never said that."  
  
"You insinuated." Ephram retorts. "What's going on between Dr. Abbot and Dad?"  
  
Delia shrugs, "you know same old same old." And with Delia's words she quickly hurries past Ephram and up the stairs before anything else can be said.  
  
A/N: Did everyone pick up on the Ophelia thing? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: For those of you who didn't make the connection with Ophelia I will explain it. Ophelia female lead in Hamlet, and in case any of you forgot, remember when Amy was searching for a nickname for Ephram she decided on Ham...Short for Hamlet?  
  
"Please don't make me go, Daddy please?" 5-year-old Hailey pleads from her seat in the car behind Amy and Ephram, "I don't want to go to school!"  
  
Ephram and Amy both unbuckle their seat-belts and turn to face Hailey who has tears streaming down her cheeks. "Baby you have to go to school. " Amy states.  
  
"I don't wanna!" Hailey exclaims.  
  
Ephram and Amy both get out of the car and close the doors, "maybe we could try this another day. Let her get acclimated to the idea of kindergarten."  
  
Amy shakes her head, "we let her miss preschool, she has to start school this year. I don't want to make her go anymore than you do..."  
  
Ephram sighs, "I know, I know, she has to start school on time." Ephram pulls Hailey's door open, "come on Hailey Boo we have to go in there now. You are going to have a lot of fun."  
  
It took nearly an hour to get a sobbing Hailey into the classroom with her teacher and then to get her to let Amy and Ephram to leave. But when Amy and Ephram picked her up after school that day it was all Hailey could do to contain her excitement about the day and she couldn't wait to go back to school.  
  
Amy stares at the picture frame holding all of her school pictures but she isn't really seeing them. Instead, in her head she is picturing Hailey's 3 years of school pictures, Hailey had loved everything about school from her classes to her friends. She had been devastated when she'd had to go to the hospital, not so much because she didn't want to be there as how much she hated missing school. Hailey's 2nd grade teacher, Mrs. Rose, had been amazing she had visited one a weekly basis and treated Hailey like she was still a part of her class, bringing her homework and telling her everything they were doing in class.  
  
"Knock, knock." Bright's words pull Amy out of her reverie as he sticks his head in Amy's old bedroom door.  
  
"Hey." Amy greets, "come in."  
  
Bright kisses Amy gently and becomes the first person not to ask Amy how she is, "so what's up?  
  
Amy shrugs, "going through some old school pictures."  
  
Bright picks up a picture of Ephram and Amy at their junior prom, "I remember this prom, it was the first time I saw you smile in a long time."  
  
Amy stares at the picture, what Bright said was true. Amy had been in such a slump after Colin had died that she hadn't really pulled out of it for the entire year, but Ephram had kind of goaded Amy into going with him to prom. Amy had felt bad for him because he had just broken up with his girlfriend and he had no one to go with but Ephram really had made the night memorable. The prom after that had been even more so because it was the night Ephram had proposed.   
  
"You don't have to go to this dinner tonight if you aren't up to it." Bright states after the silence has descended upon the brother and sister.  
  
"I want to go." Amy states, "I'm happy for you, and I...I like Delia a lot, and I'm sure you will be very happy. Besides the Brown and Abbot family is merging again, I can't avoid any of the Brown's anymore, that's just a fact."  
  
"I guess so." Bright shrugs, "but Ephram normally isn't around and he'll probably be at the dinner tonight..."  
  
"Giving you the 3rd degree I'm sure." Amy interrupts with a soft smile, "I'm a big girl Bright, don't worry about me. I'm can face my ex and your future brother-in-law, there aren't any hard feeling between me and Ephram, we just couldn't make things work."  
  
Bright wraps an arm around Amy's shoulders hugging her tightly, "I love you little sister."  
  
"I love you too Bright."  
  
By the time the Browns and Abbots arrived at the new Italian restaurant in Everwood the tension was evident between everyone except Delia, Bright, Rose and Nina. Delia in her early twenties was gorgeous with her long hair pulled up into a graceful twist and a gray blue dress that complemented her eyes and the instant Bright slipped his arm around her waist she nearly glowed. Despite the fact that Bright had made a reservation the restaurant was so busy that they still had to wait outside in an uncomfortable silence for nearly 10 minutes.  
  
"How are you Rose?" Nina and Rose converse as if to encourage their families to do the same, but their husbands' stony silences do nothing to help.  
  
When they finally arrive at the a table there is so much shuffling around of the seating arrangement Amy and Ephram sit down next to each other unintentionally. Feeling bad for putting her brother in such an uncomfortable position Amy whispers to Ephram, "maybe if we can calm down it will calm everyone else down."  
  
Ephram looks up and down the table and nods, "you're right." After a long pause where neither of them know what to say Ephram asks, "so tell me about your dance school."  
  
Amy and Ephram converse back and forth about their jobs, Amy's at the dance studio and Ephram's job as a music consultant for an advertising agency and eventually their conversation encourages the two older men to let go of whatever their latest problem is, at least for the evening, and talk. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Happy Birthday Hailey!" The group of 20 children ranging between six and seven chorus as Amy places Hailey's pink frosted cake decorated with yellow frosting flowers and seven pink and yellow candles.  
  
Amy lights the candles as everyone sings "happy birthday" to Hailey who is beaming at Ephram who has the video camera focused on her. "Make a wish sweetie." Amy urges and Hailey closes her eyes and blows out the candles.   
  
"What did you wish for Hailey?" Ephram asks walking towards Hailey and planting a kiss on her forehead.  
  
Hailey looks around her and motions for her parents to come in closer and she whispers, "when I get older I want to ride Aunt Delia's pony and I want to marry my Daddy."  
  
"Happy birthday baby." Ephram wishes as she and Amy both kiss and hug Hailey.  
  
"I love you." Hailey announces wrapping her arms around Ephram and Amy's neck just as Bright snaps a picture.  
  
Ephram shoves the picture from Hailey's 7th birthday into his duffle bag that he had brought with him from New York. 'God how stupid can you be Brown?' Ephram mentally scolds himself. 'You let one semi-okay night go to your head and you offer to spend three hours straight with her, and only her. You can't handle this, especially on this of all weekends. Not only can you not handle this but she can't handle it either, Bright offered to drive her back down tonight, but noo you had to go and offer. She's going to fall apart again and you're going to fall apart. You can't afford to fall apart. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever.'  
  
"Ephram are you sure you have to leave today?" Delia asks coming into Ephram's bedroom.  
  
Ephram turns to face his sister , "I'm sorry Del, but I have to be back in the office tomorrow morning."  
  
"You can't take some time off work?" Delia asks, sounding hopeful.  
  
Ephram sighs, "to be honest Delia, I could. But I can't stand staying around here any longer."  
  
A dark expression crosses Delia's face, "fine Ephram run away back to New York. I can't make you face your demons and I'm done trying." With her biting words Delia turns on her heel and walks out of the bedroom.  
  
Ephram sets his jeans down and he starts to follow Delia out of the bedroom but is stopped by Nina, "she's right you know."  
  
"Nina, I don't want to get into this." Ephram states firmly.  
  
"You've never wanted to get into this." Nina sighs softly, "so no one has gotten into it with you or Amy. Both of you stopped seeing a councilor before they could do any help, both of your father's blame themselves for Hailey's death when in all reality it was nobody's fault. Your daughter contracted a very rare cancer of the blood and she died, I'm very sorry it happened..."  
  
"Nina!"  
  
Nina ignores Ephram's warning tone and continues, "But you and Amy need to move on with your lives she's been dead three years..."  
  
"Nina!" With Ephram's harsh exclamation he pushes past Nina and down the stairs.  
  
"Are you sure you want Ephram to take you to Denver? I can always do it." Bright offers for what is probably the 20th time in the last 10 minutes.  
  
"Bright it's fine, Ephram offered. We got along fine last night, you were there, you saw it everyone saw it. He's going to drop me at my apartment before he returns his rental car and then he's going straight to the airport it's not exactly a crisis situation."  
  
"I know, but I mean I understand that you guys got along all right last night but we all know that it was an act."  
  
"Excuse me?" Amy asks taken aback and staring at her brother.  
  
"Everyone but Dad and Dr. Brown know that you guys got along last night so that the tension wouldn't be there between the doctors for mine and Delia's sake. We thank you for that, but you don't have to do this, it's not a hassle for me to take you down to Denver a day early."  
  
"Bright! Just stop all right, I'm going with Ephram and that is all there is to it." Amy announces frustrated.   
  
The phone ringing cuts short the siblings conversation Bright grabs the closest phone, "Abbot residence...Yeah, hang on. It's Ephram, for you."  
  
"Hello? You want to head out early? But wouldn't that leave you more time to hang around the airport? No, no, that's fine with me. Yes I can be ready in an hour, see you then."  
  
"You're leaving?" Bright asks once Amy sets the phone back down.  
  
"Ephram wants to leave early, and he's my ride so what can I do?" Amy feigns indifference but inside she is glad that Ephram wants to leave early, she doesn't know if she can stand to be in Everwood with her family any longer. At least in Denver, where she is alone, there are no prying eyes or constant questions.  
  
"Amy..."  
  
"Don't Bright, all right? Let's just have a nice breakfast together and not interrogate me anymore." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Wow two chapters in one night! I amaze myself sometimes, anyway I hope you enjoy these chapters! There are only two more chapters left of this story and I might actually get both of them out tonight...but we'll see how it goes and how much longer I can stay awake...Anyway enjoy!  
  
"What happened?" Amy and Ephram Brown rush into the emergency room toward Hailey's teacher who had called them both at work to tell them that Hailey had collapsed at recess and they had rushed her to the hospital.  
  
"We aren't exactly sure." Mrs. Rose responds, "the doctors won't tell me anything but I am assuming that now that you two are here you will be able to hear about her." Leading Amy and Ephram over to the head nurses station she states, "these are the parents of the little girl that was brought in Hailey Brown."  
  
"All right." The not to pleasant looking nurse states, "I need to see proof of insurance."  
  
After what seems to be a process that lasts forever they finally fill out all of the appropriate paper work and what seems to be even longer they are called into an office with an ER doctor.  
  
"What's going on with my daughter?" Ephram demands immediately.  
  
"We aren't exactly sure but from what we can tell, and I am sure that further blood work will prove, I believe your daughter is suffering from a rare form of leukemia."  
  
Amy stares out the window the words echoing through her head as she watches the snow coat the road and everything else it touches. "Hopefully your flight isn't canceled." Amy attempts to make conversation.  
  
"So long as I get out of Everwood I'm fine. I don't think I could have stayed there another night."  
  
Amy doesn't respond because she knows Ephram well enough to know that he was voicing both of their feelings together, and that he doesn't need or want her to respond.   
  
"Do you have a cell phone I can use, I want to call and check on my flight." Ephram states as he pulls onto the Denver exit.  
  
Amy nods and hands Ephram her cell phone with minutes Ephram curses, "damnit."  
  
"What?" Amy asks.  
  
"They canceled my flight."  
  
"I didn't think the snow was that bad." Amy states.  
  
"It's not, New York is snowed in, my flights rescheduled for tomorrow at nine. Do you know of any hotels close to the airport?" Ephram questions.  
  
"You can stay with me." Amy offers with the words 'bad idea Amy, stupid, stupid.' running through her head immediately.  
  
"Amy..."  
  
"Ephram come on, it's just a couch, my apartment is close to the airport and it's free." The words seem to be spilling out of Amy's mouth before she can actually think about the impact they will have on either one of them even if it is only for a 12 hour period of time.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ephram questions, glancing at Amy.  
  
"I'm sure, turn left here." Amy instructs.  
  
"So what exactly are you doing in New York?" Amy asks as she and Ephram eat Chinese food ordered in and sip some wine Amy had lying around the apartment, both actually seemed to be enjoying themselves and opening up.  
  
"I'm consulting for an advertising agency located in the city, it doesn't sound interesting and it really isn't." Ephram laughs, "but it's a living."  
  
"Do you like it?" Amy asks setting down her wine glass after taking a sip.  
  
Ephram shrugs, "yeah, I guess so. But what about you? You run a dance studio, that's amazing, so very like you. Do you like it there?"  
  
"Yeah, most days I do. I can't really complain, some days I can't handle being around the kids all the time, but I like being able to teach them something I loved so much." Silence follows Amy sentence and Amy breaks it with the awkward question, "so are you seeing anyone?"  
  
Ephram wipes his mouth and takes a sip of his wine before responding with a simple, "no."  
  
This time the silence that follows the end of the sentence is awkward and seeing that Ephram is pretty much finished with his food Amy stands up gathering her plate and his and she walks into the kitchen. A crash and then a curse follow Amy's hasty exit and Ephram immediately pushes his chair back and rushes into the kitchen to see Amy kneeling amongst shards of glass.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ephram questions quickly.  
  
"I'm fine, I just lost my grip and dropped the plates, it's not a big deal." Amy reaches down to pick up the shards of glass with her bare hands and Ephram quickly stops her grabbing her wrists and pulling her to her feet.  
  
Amy stares up at Ephram her brown eyes staring intently into his and both are suddenly very aware of the close proximity of their surroundings. "Ephram I..." Amy doesn't get anymore words out before Ephram's soft lips press down on hers and her arms wrap around his neck.   
  
It wasn't as if three years had changed the chemistry that had always been there between Amy and Ephram. The chemistry between them had been there for nearly a decade and a half through so many things, life and death, happiness and the utter depths of depression on both of their parts. Wasn't that part of what had driven them to get a divorce in the first place, neither one of them could deal with the passion that was still their despite the fact that their daughter had just died. The guilt that they had both felt about loving someone so much even though they had both Hailey so much and they didn't want to believe they could love anything else. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Ephram stares down at the grave stone with the words Hailey Ophelia Brown carved into it with the words "Our Angel" carved right underneath. The funereal had been over for hours but Ephram could dare drag himself away from the grave sight for fear that moving away would be letting his baby girl go.  
  
"Come on Ephram, why don't we get back to the house?" Andy is suddenly standing right next to Ephram, gently touching his arm.  
  
"No." Ephram jerks his arm away not losing eye contact with the headstone.  
  
"Ephram it's freezing out here, why don't we go. Amy's waiting for you at the house, she's worried."  
  
Amy, the picture of his wife, dressed in black her eyes swollen with tears crosses through Ephram's mind and for the first time in hours he breaks direct eye contact with the headstone and face his father. "Is she all right?"  
  
Andy nods, "she's all right, but she needs you right now."  
  
"But I can't leave her here..." Ephram murmurs his eyes falling on the gray stone again.  
  
"You need to be with your wife." Andy insists.  
  
Ephram finally nods, "you're right, let's go."  
  
Ephram wakes up with a jolt unable to recall where he was for several moments, until his eyes adjust to the dark around him. The warm body next to him surprises him also but as his eyes begin to adjust the night before finally comes back to him causing Ephram to quickly slip out of bed and pull on his clothing, regret quickly washing over him. Ephram had never been able to explain his relationship with Amy before so there was no way he could have explained the night before even if he wanted to. And as much as he wanted to he couldn't blame everything on the wine, because neither one of them had had enough to be drunk.  
  
Ephram knew that leaving without saying good-bye was low and cruel but he couldn't bring himself to wake Amy up and have to see the look on her face as she remembered everything too. He knew the pain that was in her eyes and he didn't want to have to be there to face it so instead her gathered his things and quickly moves into the kitchen. Without making a sound Ephram sweeps up the broken shards of glass that had been left there the night before and then scouting around Ephram finds a notepad and a pencil. Quickly scrawling out a message he leaves the piece of paper in an obvious place and grabbing his rental car keys he slips out the door.  
  
Amy is fully awake, conscious and aware of what had happened the night before when the phone rings. Hoping it's Ephram with an explanation for his disappearance Amy answers the phone, "hello."  
  
"Hi Amy, sweetie, you didn't call when you got in yesterday so I just wanted to make sure everything went all right on the drive home."  
  
Amy sighs, it was her mother, "hi Mom, sorry I didn't call you when I got in. The drive was fine, uneventful."  
  
"Did Ephram's flight get off all right last night?" Rose questions.  
  
Not wanting to explain anything about the night before Amy responds, "yeah, I assume it was fine. He dropped me off here before he went to the airport."  
  
"Oh, so you guys didn't hang out or anything?" Rose asks.  
  
"Mom," Amy sighs, "it's still Ephram. Nothing has changed."  
  
"Right of course." Rose falls silent on the other line.  
  
"Mom, I have to get going I have a class in an hour."  
  
"Right, of course. Amy it was really nice having you home for the weekend, maybe you could come up again soon." Rose suggests.  
  
"Sure Mom, maybe." Finally off the phone with her mother Amy hangs up the phone and pulls her robe around her heading to the kitchen in search of some sign that Ephram had been there the night before. She finds it in the kitchen, the broken glass is swept up and gone and a note is tape to the refrigerator door.  
  
Amy stares at the handwriting before she even reads it, she could remember the notes she and Ephram used to leave each other taped to anything with a surface. Some notes just professing love, some notes with grocery lists and other notes with a million different topics. Finally pulling the note off of the refrigerator Amy reads it:  
  
Amy,   
  
I'm sorry I couldn't stick around and say good-bye but we both know that's probably not for the best. Neither one of us are in a place for this to have happened so I thought I would save us both some heartache and lame excuses and leave without saying anything. I know we are going to run into each other again, our sister and brother are getting married so maybe if we just forget that this even happened it will be better for all of us.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ephram 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Hey Sam." Ephram greets once he finds Sam at the Denver airport.  
  
"Hey Ephram." Sam greets, "how was your flight?"  
  
"Long." Ephram responds, "but thanks for picking me up, I know it's a long drive."  
  
"It's not really a problem, anything to get out of Mom and Delia's way. Rose's too the all seem to be about a million places at once, and I think they're all crazy."  
  
Ephram laughs, "they probably are at this point. So I'm the last person to get in then? I tried to get away from the office earlier but it just wasn't possible."  
  
"Yeah, we understand. Um Ephram there is something I should probably tell you..." Sam seems uncomfortable as they make their way through the parking lot.  
  
"Regarding?" Ephram inquires.  
  
"Amy."  
  
"Then I don't want to hear it." Ephram states firmly, "Amy isn't my business anymore. Whatever she has been up to in the last five months has nothing to do with me. I will see her at the wedding, we will exchange pleasantries and that will be that, we will continue to carry on our own lives."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Sam can we change the topic, please?" Ephram requests.  
  
Sam sighs, "fine."  
  
"The house looks empty," Ephram states once Sam opens the door to the Brown household.  
  
"Good," Sam states, "let's hope it stays that way for a little bit longer, I don't think I can handle anymore of Delia right now."  
  
"I heard that, and the house isn't empty." Delia appears from the kitchen in a bathrobe. "Ephram how was your flight? Good I hope. It's good to see you. Anyway I have to get ready. The rehearsal dinner is in 45 minutes. You need to get ready too." Before Delia's words can even process she is all ready upstairs without another word.  
  
"That is how she has been for the last month." Sam laughs. "Come on, we are sharing a room you can unpack and then use my bathroom to get cleaned up."  
  
"Where's the rehearsal dinner?" Ephram asks.  
  
Sam rolls his eyes, "remember what family this is."  
  
"Mama Joy's?"  
  
Sam nods, "Mama Joy's...well actually Mama Joy's and formal wear." Sam shrugs, "she's your sister."  
  
Ephram laughs, relieved that he didn't have to spend the last month with his sister. He spoken to her on a weekly basis but every time he talked she seemed fluster and had a million things to do so he really didn't hear much about the entire wedding process.   
  
"Hey Ephram," Andy suddenly appears sticking his head in Sam's bedroom.  
  
"Hey Dad." Ephram greets dropping his duffle bag on a chair.  
  
"How was your flight?" Andy asks.  
  
"It was fine." Ephram responds shifting through his duffle bag in search of the appropriate outfit for the evening.  
  
"So can we talk?" Andy asks.  
  
Ephram turns to face his father and finds that Sam has disappeared, "if this is about Amy I all ready told Sam that I don't want to talk about her."  
  
"Ephram it's kind of important." Andy states.  
  
"And I am still as uninterested as I was when Sam told me he wanted to tell me something about Amy." This was a 100% lie coming out of Ephram's mouth, his father and step-brother's insistence that they needed to tell Ephram something about Amy had sparked his interest.  
  
"Ephram..."  
  
"Is she alive?" Ephram asks.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is she healthy?"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"Then that's all that matters to me. And that only matters to me because she is still someone who I...I don't want dead. Now if you will excuse me I have to take a shower so I can be on time for Delia's rehearsal dinner."  
  
30 minutes later Ephram is changed into a pair of khaki cargo pants and a loose gray t-shirt and is ready and waiting for the rest of his family to leave. "How do I look?" Delia asks appear at the foot of the stairs wearing a beautiful off the shoulder knee length black dress that flares at the skirt.  
  
"Beautiful." Ephram announces kissing his sister gently on the cheek. "So is everyone ready then?"  
  
"Actually they all went on ahead, to give us some time to talk." Delia states.  
  
"I've heard those words before." Ephram laughs, "last time you told me you and Bright Abbot were getting married, the next thing I know your going to be telling me that you're pregnant."  
  
"It's actually not about me. Did Dad talk to you about Amy?" Delia asks.  
  
Ephram lies, "yeah he did. So don't worry about it, and I'm fine."  
  
Delia looks relieved, "good. I didn't want this to ruin your visit."  
  
Ephram shakes his head, "I'm here to see you. Not Amy, so of course this won't ruin my visit, or your wedding."  
  
"Good, let's go then."  
  
"I'm sorry to run of and leave you." Delia states once they have arrived at Mama Joy's after the actual rehearsal has been finished, "but as the bride and all I have to socialize."  
  
Ephram nods, "go one, I'll be fine."  
  
Delia kisses Ephram's cheek, "I love you Ephram."  
  
"I love you too Delia, have fun tonight."  
  
Surveying the crowd Ephram spots various people he remembers from when he lived in Everwood.   
  
"Hey Ephram it's good to see you again." Someone Ephram can't remember the name of but Ephram is sure he graduated with stops him.  
  
"Yeah, same here." Ephram makes small talk with the man that he suddenly remembers as being friends with Bright.  
  
"So have you seen Amy?" There she was again, it seemed like Amy was the only person anyone wanted to talk to Ephram about.  
  
Ephram shakes his head, "no I haven't. Listen it was nice catching up with you again but I should really find Nina see if she needs me to help her with anything." Ephram sighs, what was everyone obsession with Amy lately anyway?  
  
There she was Ephram catches sight of her through the window looking into the kitchen. She looks as beautiful as she always does and Ephram can't help but think back to the last time he had seen her, peacefully asleep in his arms. How many times in the last five months had he thought back to that moment? Pushing the thought out of his mind Ephram decides that he is going to have to face her some time so he heads back toward the kitchen. But fate, or God, decides that it isn't time for Ephram and Amy to see each other again and Nina stops Ephram on his way back handing him a tray of food to carry to a table.  
  
After setting the food down on the table though someone must have decided that it was time for Ephram to see Amy because she is standing right behind him. "Ephram..." Amy seems startled to see Ephram, as if she wasn't expecting him to be right there.  
  
Ephram takes a step back to give them room and takes in her appearance, and her appearance startles him. Her black and white floral printed dress doesn't do much to hide her slightly swelled stomach and Amy's gaze immediately follows Ephram's.  
  
"Ephram we should probably talk." Amy states biting her lip and looking around.  
  
Ephram quickly looks around them and finds that most of the people in the restaurant have their gazes on the ex-couple. "Somewhere privately." Ephram gently takes Amy's arm and guides her to the kitchen where Nina and Andy scoot out of their way.  
  
"I thought you talk to him?" Delia questions her father.  
  
Andy shakes his head, "I thought you talk to him."  
  
Sam sighs, "oh boy."  
  
"Amy what's going on?" Ephram asks, keeping his voice low to avoid anyone who might be eavesdropping.  
  
"Ephram I didn't know how to tell you about this. I just kept rereading your note and thinking that everything you said was right, and that we were over years ago and how this wasn't what either one of us needed."  
  
"So the baby is mine then?" Ephram asks.  
  
"Of course it is!" Amy's voice rises and then she lowers it, "there has never been anyone else Ephram. Not for me not ever, but we don't work, we figured that out a long time ago. There is always something there to stand in the way of there being a you and me. Always."  
  
"Amy we have a second chance here. Something we never gave ourselves before." Ephram gently places both of his hands on Amy's small.  
  
Amy takes a deep breath and closes her eyes against tears brimming there and she turns away from Ephram so that he can't see her face. "We can't, it just doesn't work."  
  
"We can make it work." Ephram insists moving around and in front of Amy.  
  
"You don't know that." Amy responds.  
  
"Someone up there does," Ephram states, "or they never would have given us this chance."  
  
"Why do you think this baby changes anything?" Amy questions.  
  
"Because I think this is a sign, a sign telling us that we have to try again. Even if not for us for the sake of a baby."  
  
Amy is crying by now, "Ephram if this is just because you think I'm going to keep you away from the baby I won't keep you from it..."  
  
Ephram places his hands on Amy's shoulders, "that's not why I'm doing this. I'm doing this because I think we would have been better off if we hadn't given up, but after Hailey died it was so much easier to give up then work at something so I let it go. And I've let it go for the last three years, but I'm not doing that now. We can make this work, with a little work I think we can do it, you just have to be willing."  
  
Amy wraps her arms around Ephram neck and she buries her face in Ephram's neck murmuring the words, "I'm willing." 


End file.
